A Dragon Slayer, a Princess and a Phoenix
by Sheik83
Summary: Amelia and Lina get pulled into Cepherio to help save it, but things would be a whole lot easier if Magic Knights weren't being held captive! A crossover of Slayers and Rayearth
1. The Phoenix

Disclaimer

Sheik: I do not own any of the animes in this fic.

Chapter one- The Phoenix

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Amelia stared at the scene before her. An evil looking woman was viciously attacking what looked like a half-human half-phoenix in armor. The woman was tearing through the phoenix/human like a knife though butter, but the phoenix/human was putting up a fight, with magical spells and sword, so the evil woman rarely got a hit, but when she did it was deadly. The look on the face of the phoenix/ human was so determined… what was she fighting for?_

_Amelia tore her gaze from the fight and started to move in a circle trying to figure out where she was. The rocky ground was stained with blood and there were two people lying on the ground drenched in blood each in armor and each horribly beaten. Amelia turned again and saw a three little girls tied to a rock, two of them were crying loudly for the remaining fighter and those who had fallen. The third one was much more silent but was still crying her eyes out._

_The scene switched to what looked like the end of the battle. The evil woman had seemingly won and she was heading towards the children who were tied to the rock. With one long finger the woman raised the chin of the silent child and then spoke in a snake like voice, "I will never forgive your mothers for what they did to me so long ago. I will destroy what is most precious to them…" The woman's eyes widened, "YOU!!!"_

_The scene switched again, this time to a busy street; people were hurrying around but didn't appear to notice Amelia at all. Amelia turned around and found herself standing in front of the silent girl, people seemed to purposely leave a gap between her and the girl. The girl began to glow slightly and Amelia found herself glowing as well. She then heard a voice in her head, _

_'Help… Please…Cepherio… needs… your… help'_

_The whole dream went blank._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia woke up suddenly and looked out the window. The sun had risen already and there was a large bird perched in a tree across the street, it looked like a regular bird, but there was something familiar about it…that look in its eyes… Amelia shook her head. "Silly Amelia, so what if that bird's eyes have the same emotion as the little girl from my dream." She said to herself. Amelia froze, she remembered, the bird had eyes like the little girl, the one that had asked her to help some place called Cepherio. She had never heard of Cepherio before, it wasn't in any of the books in the library in Seyruun, she knew that, so how was she supposed to help a place she hadn't knew existed. Then something came to Amelia. That was just a dream! It couldn't be real could it? Amelia's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Amelia opened her mouth to tell them to come in when the door burst open and Lina stood in the door way.

"Miss Lina, what are you…"

"No time Amelia, just get dressed and get down as fast as you can!" Amelia knew better than to argue. As soon as Lina had left Amelia got dressed in her usual uniform and then ran down the staircase that led directly to the restaurant on the first floor. Lina and Gourry were eating their hearts out and Amelia had a funny feeling that Lina had simply wanted her to eat so they could get going to nowhere. Zelgadis was having his usual cup of coffee (or is tea?) and Xellos was floating in a sitting position waiting patiently. 

"Amelia, eat something already so we can get going!" Yep. She was right; Lina just wanted her to eat. 

"Lina, where are we going again?" Gourry asked. Lina opened her mouth as if to answer but closed it quickly and turned to Xellos.

"Where are we going Xellos?" Amelia immediately knew the answer so she blocked out the conversation, (which was quickly turning into a Fireball situation) and looked out the window. What she saw stunned her so bad she felt like she was frozen to the spot. She didn't feel Lina and Gourry trying to shake her awake all she did was…stare out the window. Out side in the hustle and bustle was the girl from her dream. The girl stood there and looked back at Amelia piercing her with her gaze. Amelia suddenly felt the need to go out side and speak to the girl. 

"I need to go outside for a bit." Amelia said ripping her gaze from the girl. 

"We'll all go then." Lina said. She patted her stomach. "Any ways… I'm full!" The whole of the Slayers gang (minus Lina) produced major sweat drops.

"You know, I didn't think it was possible for Miss Lina to be full."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Like it? If you do that's ok if you don't… that's ok too. Next chapter: Enter Cepherio!


	2. Enter Cepherio

Disclaimer

Sheik: I do not own any of the animes that may appear in this fic.

Chapter 2- Enter Ceferio

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Amelia exited the inn she felt like she had reentered her dream, the people around her were taking absolutely no notice of her and they seemed to leave space around Amelia like she had an invisible bubble that kept every one away from her. The little girl was nowhere to be seen. Amelia turned around to see if the others were following her and found only Lina was following her. "I see her too." She said. Amelia was confused, what did she mean; did she have the same dream? It wasn't long before her question was answered. "I had a strange dream last night. I believe you had it too or you wouldn't be out here." Lina began. "It was a bout a phoenix girl fighting some woman. Sound familiar?" Amelia nodded her head. "Well what I'm guessing is… THERE SHE IS!!" Lina pointed right over Amelia's shoulder. Amelia knew right away who she was talking about and spun around to find the little girl in front of them. 

The girl spoke in a soft yet sad voice, "Help… Please…Ceferio… needs… your… help" 

'Just like the…' But before the thought was finished there was a flash of green light and Amelia found herself falling along with Lina and the little girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia would have been memorized by the site of the world under her IF she was not falling thousands of feet about to hit the hard ground. Amelia let out yell of fear and found that Lina was doing the same, she totally forgot about using magic and that would have cost Amelia her life if a giant flying fish hadn't caught her, Lina and the girl. Amelia had just noticed then that the little girl had not been yelling at all but was acting like this was an every day thing and now the girl was patting the fish on the back! 

"Good Fyula!!" She said. Amelia plucked up the remains of her courage and spoke to the girl.

"E…excuse me miss… who are you?" The little girl looked up from praising the flying fish and looked at Amelia suddenly the girl looked so happy and cheerful. 

"My name's Mia!" Mia was defiantly happy now it was easy to tell because she wore a grin that spread from one ear to the other. Her large golden eyes were puddles of youth like innocence and her green hair fluttered lightly with the passing breeze. All of a sudden Amelia and Lina felt perfectly comfortable, the two started to take more interest in the passing surroundings. A large ocean, a volcano and a mountain floating high above the ground, caught their eyes first. "Those are the temples of the legendary Rune Gods." Mia said following their gaze, and with that she began to point out places and monsters. Amelia and Lina knew where they were from the moment they had started to fall. That was because they didn't know where else a little girl from their dreams could bring them after she had asked their help to save a particular place. 

"Well, well, looks like my little sis found you." Said a voice from behind them. Every one even Mia turned around to find a young man with green feathered wings. Lina and Amelia were surprised wile Mia had a look of anger.

"BIG BROTHER!!!!" Mia yelled furry obviously building up every second. "THIS WAS MY JOB!!! YOURS WAS TO STAY BACK AND HELP DAD!!!" The siblings began to fight with harsh but well chosen words. Amelia and Lina just sat there on the flying fish waiting for the two to stop fighting. Mia and her brother didn't stop until Fyula had docked at the entrance of a large castle. As soon as they got off Fyula they heard a voice call out, "PET RETURN!!!" and Fyula was gone. 


End file.
